Syllogistic
by Ceasefire
Summary: [Royai] Fifteen themed drabbles for the Royai pairing, ranging in genre and rating. End of series and movie spoilers abound. Complete! [Final drabble: Run]
1. Real

Fifteen themed Royai drabbles, 100 words each, themes from the RR15. I'll probably update this every day until all 15 are done. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Warning:** End of series and movie spoilers abound.

* * *

**# 1 – Real**

She had rushed to the hospital when she had found him, and as soon as she'd found herself able to walk again. However, she was unable to breathe until she knew he was safe; she waited outside the Operating Room, refused treatment for the graze on her shoulder where Archer's bullet had met its mark.

When they wheeled him out of the OR, he was asleep, eerily peaceful, but he was breathing. She waited in his room until he awoke; refused to flinch with the stinging of the antiseptic they put on her own injury.

She would wait for him.


	2. Reason

Second drabble; no spoilers this time. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**

* * *

**

**# 2 – Reason**

Roy Mustang was a scientist; to him, love and could simply be considered a reaction in the brain triggered by hormones and pheromones.

Love was deeper than this, and it certainly wasn't love at first sight for him.

He had come to treasure Riza Hawkeye over time; she was beautiful when they had first met, but love was beyond physicality and extended into the realms of trust, loyalty, concern, friendship and honesty. Eventually, he had come to realize that he and Hawkeye no longer needed words to communicate, and that they understood each other beyond perfection. This was true love.


	3. Red

No spoilers this time... but I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**

* * *

# 3 – Red**

Red eyes were always in his dreams; the red eyes of the Ishvarite women and children, wide and terrified before he snapped his fingers. His own eyes, bloodshot and red-rimmed from staying awake too long from the noises of war, from the booze he'd managed to find. The red, glowing eyes of the younger Elric brother were living proof of a transmutation of the soul.

But when he awoke from the nightmares, he would always be greeted by the warm, loving eyes of Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and he would think red was still the most haunting, beautiful colour he'd seen.


	4. Refuse

No spoilers this time... just a quick little humour drabble. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**

* * *

# 4 – Refuse**

Riza looked shocked at the request her superior had just made.

"Excuse me Sir, but are you kidding?"

"I'm utterly serious," he replied, dark eyes surveying her carefully.

"I'm sorry, but I won't do it."

"I'm ordering you as a superior officer."

"This is a matter of my personal pride."

"Is it really that bad?" he whined.

"Yes, it is! It's against protocol and could put your career in jeopardy!"

"Please, Lieutenant?" he pouted, and Riza's brow furrowed.

"For the last time, _Sir_ … I will not pretend to be your fiancé to your parents stop encouraging you to get married!"


	5. Regret

Huge spoilers for Chapter 52 of the manga this time, guys. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 5 – Regret**

As she held the order of transfer in her trembling hands, she found herself regretting that she had never told him of her feelings. Her heart had always willed her to tell him, but her head intervened and warned her against it. Her priority had always been to protect him. Now, she has failed in that too.

And so, for now, all she could do was salute walk away. She looked back at the building Roy was being held in, and thought that no matter how hard they tried to love, there would always be something standing in their way.


	6. Release

OK, guys; this time you get fluff. I _still_do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, surprising as that may be.  
**

* * *

# 6 – Release**

Now, there was nothing more to worry about; no more Homunculi, no more rules, no more waiting. Riza stood by his side, slim fingers curled around his. The answer to every question was a simple "I do" but they had really been like this for years, love for better or worse and in sickness and health.

He was given permission to kiss the bride, and he and Riza turned to face one another; to his surprise, she snapped a crisp salute before grabbing him firmly by the lapels and kissing him. Finally, they could break away and rush into normality.


	7. Remember

Roy-centric this time. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 7 – Remember**

Remembrance was an important part of moving forward; when he had stood in front of the grave of Maes Hughes, his best friend, he had known that the only way to honour his passing was to get to the bottom of the happenings in the military.

Now he stood in front of the grave, and simply dropped the extra stripes and stars on the soft soil.

"I gave everyone who helped me to the top a promotion," Roy smiled briefly, "You rude bastard... now who outranks who?"

He knew it was time to being Fuhrer of Amestris, and saluted slowly.

"Goodbye."


	8. Repeat

Humour is good after angst. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Sorry about the slow update; I was writing smut for my 30threesomes challenge.

* * *

**# 8 - Repeat**

This happened whenever she visited her grandfather.

"When are you going to settle down, Riza? I know a lovely chap in Northern..."

Soon after that she was transferred to Eastern and the next time she visited he seemed quite ecstatic.

"Riza! I found the perfect husband for you! He's rising in the ranks, and he's a charming young man to boot!"

"What's his name?"

"Roy Mustang!"

Riza's cheeks reddened and her grandfather must have noticed the reaction, because she found herself unable to leave the house for a long time afterward without explaining why they hadn't set a date yet.


	9. Replica

Don't deny the cuteness of Black Hayate. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 9 - Replica**

"So, you're finally together!" Grumman exclaimed, watching as Riza and Roy entered the house together. He offered them tea and they accepted, sitting down at the kitchen table with Hayate at their heels.

"Oh, I'm finally going to be a great-grandfather!" Grumman mused, "I can see them now... daddy's hair, mummy's eyes..."

There was a screech as Riza pulled her chair out and dived under the table; she emerged with Black Hayate.

"I always thought he looked just like his daddy, actually."

Hayate's tail wagged and he leaned over the table to drink the tea out of his mummy's cup.


	10. Request

What is a set of Royai drabbles without the much overused Military Ball scenario? I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 10 – Request**

The Military Ball was a time for liaison.

Roy Mustang watched Riza Hawkeye come to a stop in time with the music, and curtsey shortly, being more accustomed to salutes. He was holding her at arm's length, as was the traditional ending pose of this dance, so he tugged on her arm and she stepped closer; he immediately slid his hand into her hair and pressed his lips delicately against hers. When they broke away from one another, Riza looked him in the eye and said with supreme calm, _"Kiss me again, Sir."_

Roy was more than happy to oblige.


	11. Rythm

Behold! The rating, she has risen to M! Beware of sexual references. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 11 – Rhythm**

Tonight's tempo was slower than their usual lovemaking.

He had returned after two years and at first, she hadn't been sure whether to slap him across the face or kiss him. She had gone with the latter and they had fallen together in her apartment and regained the rhythm of what once was; she would step over the threshold and Roy would kiss her neck, and they would fall upon the bed and make love until they felt one another claim release. She brushed his hair away from his eye and begged for their lives to fall back into pace.


	12. Risk

Oh, the things this lot risk for one another. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 12 – Risk**

Hawkeye had risked so much for him over the years; her rank, her safety, her life, and all because she believed in him. Mustang never asked her why she cared for him so, but he had soon realized that love naturally came with dedication, concern and humanity.

Fraternization was a risk too, but they never asked one another why they did it because there was no true answer. Love, in all its forms was too great a power to be tampered with. It was a natural force, but one they both fell into nonetheless. Some things didn't need an explanation.


	13. Road

I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Surprising, no?

* * *

**# 13 – Road**

There was a time in every person's life where they reached a fork in the road. The decision you take could make no impact, and take no lives. Being a military officer, Mustang often found that his choices led him in the opposite direction. He had been young in Ishvar, inexperienced in the ways of the world. All he could do for the moment, for all he people he had murdered merely for a feud that had erupted from difference in religion, he would rise and make sure that no one died unjustly by the hand of a soldier again.


	14. Rule

We all know Roy would be like this as Fuhrer. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 14 – Rule**

"Now, what shall I do as my first Fuhrer-like act?" Roy smirked.

"Miniskirts for the Military women, Sir?" Havoc asked hopefully.

"No, I think that's a little too low-key... I've got it!" he exclaimed, grabbing a pen and beginning to draft.

"What are you doing, Sir?" Hawkeye asked sharply, and Roy smirked.

"You'll see in due time, Lieutenant."

Riza had a bad day at work the day Fuhrer Mustang's first law went through. Needless to say, when she walked out of HQ only to see every woman on the street wearing a miniskirt, it did nothing to improve her mood.


	15. Run

Awww, last drabble, and I still don't own FMA! Thanks for all your support, guys!

* * *

**# 15 – Run**

There had been ways to escape in Ishvar, if only for a while.

They had run to one another, and as they had fallen together she had whimpered at the feeling of the first time, but as a soldier she thought the sting of bullets penetrating skin was far more painful.

When they were done, they lay together despite the fact that it was too hot to even breathe, and she noticed the tiny, single bloodstain between them. Tomorrow it would be gone, washed away by rough, gritty soap, but the covenant would remain forever, with her body as proof.


End file.
